The New Teen Titans
by Sweet Yamato
Summary: The Titans Have Grown Up And Call Upon Their Younger Siblings To Take Their Place. But Slade Is Back, Can Our New Hero's Deal With A New, More Powerful Threat? Chap. 3 up!
1. The Beginning Of New Titans

The New Teen Titans  
  
The Beginning Of New Titans  
  
" Arg...We can't hold them much longer!!" Syphon said as he levitated cinderblocks and hurling them at the dark clones of Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Dark Raven returned flew out of the way of the cinderblocks and returned with her own dark blasts of her telekinetic blasts. Syphon gasps and jumped out of the way and continued battle with his sister's dark clone  
  
" Where the hell are Rikku and Silverfire!?!" Android said as he powered up his arm, which turned into a cannon and fired a blue and white beam at his brother's evil clone. Dark Cyborg jumped out of the way and returned fire with his own dark cannon beam, which was red and black. Android growled and ran to the right as the dark beam exploded into the ground, creating a large hole. The robotic hero and his brother's evil clone continued their robotic battle as more went on along side them.  
  
" Aii!!! Why is this happening to us!? Why are evil clones of our bro's and sis' attacking us!? EEEEKK!!" Beastie Girl screamed as she ran from a large black T-Rex. IT stopped when it made a tail slash at her, which Beastie Girl jumped over and transformed into her own version of a green T-Rex and attacked. The good and evil siblings did battle, as two separate and heart breaking battles took place elsewhere.  
  
~ Off in a clearing of dirt and ground ~  
  
" Why....Why must I fight the one person I confind most in...." Silverfire said as he zoomed threw the black sky as an evil Starfire threw dark Starbolts at him. The sky lit red and black as the alien siblings fought. Silverfire could not bring himself to fight, even an image, of his beloved sister. Suddenly, he was hit in his back by one of the Dark Starbolts. He yulped as he tummbeled threw the air. He could his balance and came to realize that his sister would not attack him. He turned to Dark Starfire, his eyes glowing a very bright blue. He formed Silverbolts in his hand and watched as Dark Starfire formed her Dark Starbolts. " I...I do not need to feel anything for an evil like yourself!!" He screamed as he flew at Dark Starfire. The two alien beings released threw bolts and colors ran threw the dark clouds.  
  
" You...are not my brother..." Rikku said, her cape flowing in the breeze as her brown hair flowing along side it. She looked at the evil clone of Robin, her brother and former leader of the Teen Titans. She watched him take out his pole arm weapon and sighed a smirk appering on her face as she drew her razored Yo-Yo's. " Wish to fight me? Fine! Lets go!" she said getting into fighting position as Dark Robin ran and jumped at her. Rikku stepped to the left and spun around in the air letting go of her Yo-Yo's, threw spinning around Robin's pole as the two did battle with strength. Rikku winced as she got pulled toward Dark Robin, he not making an expression as he pulled her toward him. Rikku gulped as she tried something. She let Dark Robin pull her, but she jumped up and spun and landed on his shoulders. She gave a war cry and then backflipped and drove him into the ground.  
  
~ Back at the other Titans ~  
  
Syphon was short of breath as he flew down landing next to the fallen Dark Raven, its cloak had cuts in it and the body of Dark Raven lay on the ground motionless. He took a deep breath and wrapped his blood red cloak around him as he bowed slightly and left, to find the other Titans.  
  
" That....was.....so.....wrong....SICK AND WRONG!! " Beastie Girl said sitting on top of a Dark Beast Boy as she tried to catch her breath with the intence battle they just had. She waved and smiled at Syphon and rushed over to him. She hooked her arm with his as they went to find Android. Syphon blinked and shrugged and followed.  
  
" Arg....Damn that Slade...Oh Hey Yall." Android said kicking the Dark Cyborg's body into a ditch as he joined up his the other two Titans. " Wait...aren't we like missing some peeps?! " Beastie Girl said as she let go of Syphon's arm. They thought of it for a minute and gasped as they realized it. " SILVERFIRE AND RIKKU!! " They all said at the same time as they flew and ran toward the direction the colored clouds were glowing.  
  
~ Back at Silverfire and Rikku ~  
  
" I...I know it was only a clone but......for some reason it hurt inside...." Silverfire said standing next to the motionless body of Dark Starfire. Its hair was spread over its face and Silverfire shook like he had just killed his own beloved sister. He did, until he heard a scream that sounded like Rikku. He gasps and flew up chasing after the scream, as he screamed in his own head " Rikku!!!!!! "  
  
Now I Am Sending You Back.......  
  
Back To When This All Began......  
  
To Find Out The Real Story......  
  
Of The New Teen Titans........ 


	2. The Invitation and Meeting

( Desclaimer: i do not own the Teen Titans' powers or the episodes. I made up the characters that have their powers. And the epsiodes that seem alot like the real ones are not mine too. so dont go flaming me that im a pladurazing bastard! O and i changed the Episode titles to some of the Normal Teen Titans shows so u guys wont yell at me!! And i do not own the special Dress Spheres or sceans in this story that resemble Final Fantasy X-2 I just love the game!!)  
  
The NEW Teen Titans!  
  
Chapter 1: The Invitation & Meeting  
  
" This seems to be the island I am wanting to go to directed by this 'Invitation'... " said a 15 year-old boy who had just arrived at Titans Tower. His crystal blue eyes scanned around the tall tower tower standing just infront of it as his short dark redish hair blown wavily in the air. He took of his small blue napsack that had been hung around his shoulder, placing it on the ground next to him as he re-read the invitation he had received from his dear sister who had traveled to this planet Earth and sent transmissions every day.  
  
' Dear Brother,  
  
Now that I am an adult, as well as my fellow Titans, I am asking you to take my place in the Teen Titans. Please do not tell Mother and Father, for I know they would not approve of their youngest son leaving Tamaran to follow his big sister's footsteps. Titans Tower is circled on the Earth map I gave you in green and you may have my room once Raven shows you around the tower. My room is labeled the Earth number '2'. Please brother, do take care and I wish you all the luck in the universe. I shall arrive to give you a proper welcome in a short Earth while once you have been introduced to your new teammates.  
  
Love your big sister,  
  
Starfire '   
  
" Oh Starfire....What do you wish for me to do? " the boy said sighing softly as he tugged down his dark blue short sleeved shirt and fixing his baggy blue shorts and wrist armor that had the same gem on the hand like Starfire's. He also wore the same neck assessorie that Starfire wore as well. He sighed again and picked up his napsack and flouted toword the gate to Titans Tower. He's gaze then came upen four teenagers like himself waiting by the tower door.  
  
He saw two boys and two girls. He noticed at first glance at one, that he was a cybog. He was the tallest one among them, with red armored spots on him. He had a normal eye and a blue eye. The floating boy gulped and flew over to the group.  
  
" Umm...Hello. I am called Silverfire. I am from Tamaran and am the younger brother of Starfire." Silverfire said as he smilied slightly at the group. He recieved three smiles back, from one of the boys and the two girls.  
  
Just then the door of the tower crepped open. There stood at average height, a girl. She wore a black leatard with a chain around her waist. Her purpleish hair was short and she had a red gem on her forhead, in the shape of a diamond. She had on a dark blue cloak that seemed to have a hood.  
  
" You must be the new Titans....Im Raven...I'll show you around.." Raven gaze turned toword a boy who looked almost just like her. " Hello Syphon. Long time no see, Brother. " she said at the boy who wore complete black underneth his dark red cape. He had Raven's eye and hair color which supported they were related. He had, though, a black diamond on his forehead. As he pulled off his hood of his cloak, his spikey purpleish hair waved in the soft breeze. " Sis...Can we get this tour over with...." He said in a low, cocky voice. Raven raised a brow and motioned the new Titans into tower.  
  
" Whoa! This is, like, so huge!! Wonder where bro keeps his CD's! " A girl with long green hair said, a tiny fang coming out from her wide open mouth as she looked around. She wore a dark pink mini skirt and a black tank top. Her ears where slightly pointed and she wore gray gloves and pink sneackers. " This is going to be sooo cool!!! "  
  
" Yea I know! This place is awsome! Robin must have a training room allll to himself I bet! Heh he probably wants me to have it..Heh!" A girl said. She was the only other girl. She had mid back length hair that was a chestnut brown. She wore a black mask that covered her eyes. She had on a red tank top that had the letter R on the left side. The very short sleeves went alittle past her shoulders and they were green to match her green gloves she wore. She had on a long black cape that had yellow on the inside. She had on a yellow belt that seemed to hold stuff in its pouches it had and also she wore a green mini skirt. She finished her outfit off with black boots that seemed to have metal around the end and sides. The girl looked at Silverfire and waved, who in turn, smiled and waved back. The new titans jumped as Raven called for to them. She was sitting at a table. " If you would PLEASE SIT DOWN! We would like to get this over with! "  
  
" We?" the new titans said. Just then the door to the entrance opened as the former titans walked in. " Forgive us for being consibably late Raven. Cyborg wanted to give us a final lift in his baby " a tall girl said. She wore a purple halter top and a purple mini skirt. Silverfire gasped " SISTER!!" He said as he squeeled and flew over to her as they two alien siblings shared a few hugs and laughs.   
  
" Yea but it was soooo cool though! " a short green skinned boy said hopping threw the door followed by a taller boy and another far taller boy, or should we say, Cyborg. The girl with green hair and green skin jumped up " Big bro! " she said as she landed on him. " Whats up! " she said smiling at him. He struggeled to get free from underneth her. " You are!!....Get Offf....Beastie!"   
  
" Although we did'ent need to stop for pizza half way here when we have pizza here! " a boy who had on a mask similar to the girl with a mask said. The girl skipped over to him and punched him in his shoulder. He doubbled over and grinned " You know Rikku one day im ganna come back and get you! " He said rubbing his shoulder. " Oh Robin take a chill pill and toughen up! Im younger than you and I can still kick your butt!" Rikku said laughing.  
  
" Yo! Who cares I wanted pizza! And wheres my lil bro Android!" Cyborg said looking around untill he saw his twin and walked over to him and they began to chat about Game station and how looseing the remote is not a good idea when your part of a team and one of your team members can change into animals. Beast Boy and Beastie Girl jumped up and screamed at them for the comments. Raven and Syphon looked on with their heads covered by their hoods. They shook their heads as the siblings all got seats next to each other to listin to Raven's comments.  
  
" About time..now listin new Titans. We the old Titans leave you in charge to fight the criminals of this city. We are trusting you to save this city from any evil that want it destroied." Raven stopped for a second to elbow her brother in his shoulder to wake him up. He grummbeled and motioned her to continue. " Now we each will give you a tour of the Tower and show you your rooms. But once we leave we cannot help you with crime fighting. So your on your own. But we will come by once and a while to check on how you are doing. And another thing....DONT GO TO FLOOR 9!!! Thats where we keep something...special in case we need them. Any questions? Good...NOW GET GOING AND LOOK AROUND THE TOWER!!! " Raven screamed. Silverfire and Starfire eeped and flew off toword Star's room. Beast Boy and Beastie Girl changed into green and pink hawks and flew toword BB's room. Cyborg and Android walked off talking about the latest upgrading GameStation as the walked toword Cyborg's rest stop. Rikku and Robin raced each other to Robin's room, leaveing Raven and Syphon alone in the living room. " Come on you..." Raven said walking off draggin the sleeping Syphon by his hood to her room.  
  
~ In Starfire's Room ~  
  
" Oh Sister I would condem myself to a lifetime of slug-stuffing on the high moons of Cenflamia Cosu if you could only tell me what is on the floor labeled the earth number 9! " Silverfire said as he followed his sister around his new room as she helped him move in. " Ohh...Raven would put me in a mind telepresence subcloneical state if I told...BUT OK! I shall tell you!" Starfire said as she sat on her brothers bed as he sat next to her. " In that 9 leveled floor, there is a door. The door leads deep down into Titans Tower. There, is a room that is filled with magical glowing orbs. Inside these earth orbs are magical energy that has the skills and clothes of the person who "recorded" the orb. We titans called them Dress Spheres. Raven does not want use to use them because they hold much much power. They are held in what we call them Garment Grids. You put them on your wrist and they sphere go in the slots. But only go there if its a last optition." Starfire said as Silverfire listined with a shocked look on his face. " Wow! That is uh...umm...very cool! " Silverfire said as his face returned to normal. " Now please remeber do not tell no one! Now let us finish getting you organized to your new earth life of crime-fighting!" Starfire said as the brother and sister laughed and continued unpacking.  
  
~ In Robin's Room ~  
  
" HIIIIYYAAA!!! " Rikku screamed as she jumped up into the air and onto the unexpecting Robin. She spun threw the air and hooked her arm around his neck and pushed him into the ground as she sat on his back. "Now listin big bro! Tell me whats in that room or I'll cause hurt on you!" She said as she grabbed Robin's arm and twisted it back. Robin growled and threw his foot back and into Rikku's right arm, who was thrown off him and landed on his back. Robin chuckeld and got up, standing over his sister. " I was ganna tell you anyway! But first you gatta try out a new weapon I've been working on." Robin said as he helped his younger sister up and headed to a table. Rikku watched as he pulled open a draw and took out what appered to be a Yo-Yo. " A Yo-Yo?! You gatta be joking!" Rikku said laughing. " Not just a Yo-Yo, a FIGHTING Yo-Yo. Watch." Robin said as he spun the yo-yo around him and flung it into a wall, a good fist sized hole appering as the smoke cleared and it returned to Robin's hand. Rikku blinked and squeeled " I WANT IT!!!" she said as she rushed over to Robin and snatched it from him and begun to do tricks. " Now spill tell me whats in that room! " Rikku screamed as she cought the yo-yo in her hand. Then Robin began telling her all about the Dress Spheres, Garment Grids and such.  
  
~ In Raven's Room ~  
  
".......Tell me....." Syphon said sitting on his new bed as Raven used her telekinesis to move his stuff in. " No..." Raven said setting down a table with a spiked mirror down next to the bed. " Tell Me. " Syphon said as he got up and glared at his sister. " No. " Raven said glareing back as the two siblings had Telekinetic War which made the room shake.  
  
~ In Beast Boy's Room ~  
  
"Mmmm I like, sooo smell Tofu Chips!!" Beastie Girl said as she ran around BB's room and grabbed his last bag of Tofu Chips. " Dude!!! Those were my last ones!! " Beast Boy said as he lunged at his sister trying to get the bag from her. Beastie Girl held Beast Boy away with her legs as he munched down on the last few chips. Beast Boy gasped and transformed into a rabbit, hopped over to Beastie and grabbed the bag in his teeth and hopped out the door. " Heeyy!!! Get back here you! " Beastie said transforming into a dog this time and chased after the rabbit Beast Boy down the hall.  
  
~ In Cyborg's Room ~  
  
After showing Android around his new room, Cyborg introduced him to his latest game; Ninja Frightra 4. " You know, You cant beat me. Even though you do got the Game Champ genes I got! " Cyborg said as he started it up and handed Android a controller." Yea but, you may be having an off day. So you betta watch out! You may be beaten by your own little bro! " Android said as he sat down next to Cyborg as the game came on. As the two battled, Android said " So bro, whats in that room Raven was talkin bout? HA TAKE THAT! " he said as he had won the first round. " Hey you got lucky cuz I blinked! And i cant say. Raven would shut me down." Cyborg said as the second round started. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Cyborg paused the game as he went to the door and opened it. There stood Robin and Rikku. " Hey, meet up in the training simulator. Time to see what the new titans can do. " Robin said as he cought up with Rikku, who was skipping down the hall.  
  
" You heard the man come on!" Cyborg said to Android as he walked out of the room. Android dropped the controller and walked out of the room just as Syphon and Raven came around the corner. The two original Titans and the two new titans walked together to the Training Simulator. When they walked inside, they were greeted by Starfire, Silverfire, Rikku, Robin, Beast Boy and Beastie Girl.  
  
" Ok, we have made up a feild to see how much power you guys have. We will start with you first, Syphon." Raven said as she watched her brother enter the area where the simulator would begin. " Any words you wish to say before we start?" Raven said ready to start.  
  
".....Bring It..." Syphon said as he put the hood of his blood red cloak over his head. 


	3. Raging Darkness

( Desclaimer: i do not own the Teen Titans' powers or the episodes. I made up the characters that have their powers. And the epsiodes that seem alot like the real ones are not mine too. so dont go flaming me that im a pladurazing bastard! O and i changed the Episode titles to some of the Normal Teen Titans shows so u guys wont yell at me!! And i do not own the special Dress Spheres or sceans in this story that resemble Final Fantasy X-2 I just love the game!!)  
  
The NEW Teen Titans!  
  
Chapter 2: Raging Darkness  
  
" Hmp....He seems to confident for a relative of mine...." Raven said as she pushed a button on the control panall. Syphon narrowed his eyes as the room around him turned into a dark, death filled plane. The trees were dried up and limped over slightly. Flowers and grass all rotted and wilted. Syphon raised a brow and grummbeled " Raven must have made this simulation....." he said as he took a few steps forword.  
  
Syphon glanced from side to side as he continued to walk. Suddenly, he stopped senceing a force nearby. He narrowed his eyes and spuns around and walking towards him was a giant, rock golum. It held in its rocky hand a large stone mallet. " Now this should be interesting..." Syphon said as he levitated up and flew backwords, his cloak flowing freely at his sides.  
  
The gloum made a swing at Syphon, who made a quick slide to the right and jumped ontop of the mallet. " Azarath...Metrion......Zinthos!" He said as his eyes started to glow white and the mallet glew black. He levitated off it as the mallet broke free of the gloum's hand and started beating him senceless. Syphon grinned as the gloum started to crummble, falling victom to its own weapon. " Stupid rock..." he said as he used his powers to hurl the mallet at the gloum who crummbled from the blow.  
  
Syphon flouted gently down to the ground and kicked a rock into the large pile of stone. " That was too easy.....Raven must be going soft..." he said as he turned around and noticed he could not move his left foot. " What the..? " He said and looked down. His foot was being pulled into a dark vortex that had appered on the groud. A skeleton hand was gripped firmly around his ankle. He growled as he held out his hand, it starting to glow black as a large blast came out of it, aimed at the hand. He grinned, believeing the hand was gone, until he started to get pulled in. He growled more loudly this time and pulled agenst the hand, trying to get his foot out.  
  
"....Now she shows her true colors...." Syphon said as he shruged and crossed his arms letting the hand take him into a new dimension of darkness. Though not like he new he was in a vertual room, it seemed he was in space. While he flouted there, among the stars and planets he noticed something coming toward him. " Hmm...What's going to happen now I wonder...Oh let me guess...Meteors? " he said as he narrowed his eyes as he grummbled, meteors were coming towards him. He gave a bored sigh and prepared himself for the meteors. " Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!!" He said spinning around, his cloak flouting around him as he held out his hands infront of him, darkness shooting out of them as toward the barage of meteors. The meteors collided with the energy and each one at a time would explode after minutes of exposure to the energy. Though, it was taking alot out of Syphon. He winced as you pushed the last of his energy into the blast, at last all the meteors were destoried. Syphon gave a sigh of relief and looked around. He blinked as he saw a red flashing light on a planet that seemed like Jupiter. Then the area fell apart and Syphon was now back in the Simulation room.  
  
"....Well Done...For A Brother Of Mine I mean..." Raven said in her usual tone as Syphon came outta the room. " Yea well...Could have made it more diffacult..." Syphon said, putting in the last words. Raven narrowed her eyes at ehr brother, as did he. " Now Now! Lets Not Fight In here, We all know this room could'ent handle both your telekinetic powers fighting against each other." Robin said trying to control Raven. " Well Now Who's next? " Cyborg said prepareing the Simulator. Just then Starfire came floating by, pushing him outta the way pushing buttons.  
  
" It is My brother's turn!! Oh Glorious!! Kick The Butt Silverfire!" Starfire cheered as she watches Silverfire fly into the simulator. Raven and Syphon stopped fighting long enough to go and watch Silverfire prove himself. " Let us Begin The Simulation! hehe!" Silverfire said as he streched and jumped up and down. He spun around and closed his eyes smiling, only to open them to shine a light blue light coming from them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Im so sorry it took forever!!! I had school and stuff!!! I hope you like it^^ R/R! 


End file.
